TailsxCream 4 Life
by darkness wasted
Summary: The gang head to kindergarten. For all TailsxCream lovers!


**For all TailsxCream lovers out there! Hope you read this one and tell me how I did! Your crazy, tomboy, pink hating, mall burning, dress hater friend, darkness wasted! Yes I am a girl! Just one who prefers to buy video games then torture my friends at the mall to buy outfits. **

"Are you ready for your very first day of school, Creamy?" A tall cream and brown colored rabbit named Vanilla smiled. She was talking to her four year old daughter, Cream. The tiny rabbit was sitting on the sofa next to her mother. Excitement was clear in her face.

"Yes mama. Can we go and wait for the bus now?" Cream asked trying to hold in all of the excitement. Vanilla was packing Cream's blue and white school bag with pencils, papers, and a notebook.

"Alright dear, let's go." Vanilla smiled and stood from the sofa. Cream jumped off the couch. On her head was a baby neutral chao that was asleep on her head. The tiny rabbit reached the door and frowned. The door knob was to high for her to reach. But she wanted to go to her first day of kindergarten. She started to jump up and down to try and reach the silver door handle.

"Let me get it Creamy." Vanilla smiled as she watched her daughter jump for the door knob.

"No (hop) mama (hop) I (hop) got it!" Cream continued to jump. The chao on her head cooed and smiles at the supposed _ride_ he was having. Cream finally got a hold of the door knob and twisted it. The door opened to reveal their front lawn. She cheered and raced to the corner. Vanilla chuckled and picked up the back pack Cream left behind. She followed her daughter to the stop. The two stood there waiting. After two minutes Cream became in patient.

"Where's the bus, mama?" Cream frowned. The tiny chao on her head frowned and cooed as if asking the same thing.

"It's coming." Vanilla smiled. Cream frowned and picked up her chao from her head.

"I can't believe we're going to school, Cheese. This should be so much fun!" Cream giggled. The chao in her hands cooed and smiled in agreement. As soon as she placed her back pack on her back the bus came into view.

"It's here, it's here!" she shouted as she jumped around near her mother. Vanilla smiled and watched as the bus came to a halt in front of her. The double doors opened to reveal a red and brown raccoon. She had a pink ribbon on her tail and a long pony tail. She looked at Cream and smiled.

"Hi sweetie." She greeted. Cream then began to get nervous. She hugged her mother's side and held onto her dress.

"Go on Cream. I'll see you at lunch time." Vanilla smiled. Cream frowned and held her mother's hand. Vanilla walked Cream towards the bus and helped her up the stairs. The tiny rabbit saw a lot of other kids her age. Also a few of them had chao just like her.

"Mama." She said sounding scared. She backed away and looked up to see her loving mother.

"It's okay baby. Go on." Vanilla placed her daughter in an empty seat and kissed her head.

"See you in a few." Vanilla walked off the bus and waves from the outside to Cream. Cream teared up and waved back as if she would never see her again. When her home and mother were out of sight the tiny rabbit slouched in her seat. She watched the other houses pass by and the sound of the bus rang through her ear.

"Hello." came a male's voice. Cream looked over and saw a blue hedgehog. He was a bit taller then she was.

"Hello." She said shyly.

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog. Who are you?" He smiled as he sat next to her.

"Cream and this is my chao, Cheese. " Cream smiled as she held up the tiny chao. Sonic smiled and rubbed the chao's head.

"He's cute. Want to meet my other friends, Cream?" He asked nicely.

"Okay." She smiled and followed the hedgehog to the back of the bus. She noticed a pink hedgehog, red and white echidna, an ivory bat, a black and red striped hedgehog, also a twin tailed kistune. She blushed and was about to head back to her seat until the pink hedgehog went up to her

"Hi. I'm Amy Rose. I see you've met my husband, Sonic." The tiny female smiled.

"I am not!" Sonic shouted in annoyance.

"Some day!" Amy giggled as she hugged her blue hero. Sonic frowned and reluctantly hugged her back.

"Name's Knuckles." The red and white echidna said without any feeling.

"I'm Rouge. Mister gloom and doom next to me is Shadow." The bat smiled. Shadow looked at Rouge and growled. He turned to Cream and looked away as if annoyed by her.

"I'm Tails." The cute twin tailed kitsune smiled. Cream seemed to have liked him because she approached him first.

"I'm Cream. This is my chao, Cheese." The rabbit smiled as she held up the tiny chao. Cheese cooed and flew over to Tails. The kitsune smiled and rubbed the chao's head playfully. Cream giggled and sat next to Tails. Sonic and Amy were still in the hug even though Sonic was trying to get away from her death grip. Rouge was messing with Knuckles'' dreadlocks by pulling at them.

"Hey!" The echidna growled.

"I'm bored. So I decided to annoy you!" Rouge laughed, She flew up and landed in the seat next to him. She kept poking him and messing with his hair.

"Leave me alone bat girl!" Knuckles shouted.

"Hehe. Why would I do that?" Rouge continued her acts of torture.

Sonic finally got Amy off him and raced to the front of the bus to be alone and away from her. Amy frowned and sat in the seat in front of Cream and Tails'.

"Are you guys excited about school?" Amy smiled.

"I am." Tails smiled as he kept playing with the chao.

"Umm……." Cream thought she was but now she was nervous. Amy looked at her and was about to say something until the bus came to a stop.

"Alright kids. Here we are. I'll be back later this afternoon." The driver smiled. Everyone on the bus cheered and raced out the door. Knuckles was running out the door to get away from Rouge but the bat giggled and followed close behind him.

"Soniku walk with me!" Amy smiled as she grabbed a hold of the cobalt male's hand.

"Ohhh! Amy!" He frowned. She dragged him out the door and raced up to the building. Shadow rolled his eyes and walked off the bus without a word to Tails and Cream.

"Let's go Cream." Tails smiled. He jumped out of his seat with Cheese still on his head. The tiny rabbit frowned and looked out the window. The school was bigger then she thought.

"Cream?" Tails frowned. Cream looked at him and bowed her head.

"It'll be okay." Tails smiled. He took her hand and helped her off the seat. The two walked hand in hand towards the door and jumped off the bus. Cream felt small near the tall white and tan colored building. She shuck and stayed close to Tails. The kitsune smiled and led the way to the building. On the lawn was a green hedgehog and next to him were a green hawk and a purple swallow.

"Hehe. Check out the new babies." The green hedgehog smirked.

"Hehe. Yeah." The purple swallow smiled. The three walked up to the line of kindergartens and noticed Tails with Cream.

"She looks scared." The green hawk snickered.

"Well let's make things better for her." The green hedgehog smiled.

"Alright Scourge." The swallow smiled. The three walked up to Cream and Tails. Cream saw them and thought they were going to friendly like the new friends she just made. She smiled at them.

"Hello?" Tails said looking at the first grade group.

Well hey there. What are a couple of babies such as yourselves be doing here?" The green hawk smiled.

"Oh come on Jet. There here to try to act like us bug kids." Scourge laughed.

"Really? I thought they lost their mommies." The purple swallow laughed.

"Think you're right Wave!" Jet laughed.

Cream frowned and hid behind Tails and frowned. Tails saw that she was nervous and growled at the first graders.

"Alright that's enough! We're not babies! No we didn't lose are mommies! Now leave us alone before I tell on you!" Tails shouted as he pointed to the group.

"Tell? Ha! Tell who?" Scourge snickered.

"Tell me." came a female's voice. The first graders sweat dropped and turned to see a tall light blue hedgehog.

"Uh-oh." Wave said.

"Busted." Scourge frowned. The first graders frowned and looked at the principle.

"Umm……hello." Tails said looking at the teenager.

"Hello. I'm principle D." she smiled.

"I'm Tails and this is my friend Cream. These guys were being mean to us about being younger." Tails said while pointing to the group.

"I see. Well you both get to your class and I'll handle it." The light blue hedgehog smiled sweetly. Tails smiled and looked at Cream. She was nervous as ever and hugging her chao closely.

"Would you like me to walk you?" The principle smiled. Cream looked at her and nodded. The principle took Cream's free hand and smiled. Cheese flew onto his owner's head. Cream held Tails' hand. So she was in between two people.

"I'll deal with you three after school. To class. Now." The light blue hedgehog frowned to the first graders. The three nodded and rushed off to class. The principle, Tails, and Cream walked into the school building together. Cream saw the halls and felt small. She shuck bit but continued to walk on. They came to a class room that was decorated with pictures and drawings.

"Welcome to your kindergarten class." D smiled. Cream smiled and saw the room as a fun area instead of a scary one.

"Wow. This is cool." Tails smiled. The principle let go of Cream's hand and looked at them.

"Go on you two. Don't worry about the first graders. I'll handle them. Have fun." She walked out of the room and down the hall.

"What took you guys!? Let's go play!" Sonic smiled rushing u to them.

"Come on Cream!" Tails took her hand and followed the blue hedgehog into room. Cream laughed and followed with her chao still on her head. Cream stayed closest to Tails since he defended her and plus she liked him a lot. It's stayed that way until today.

**Yeah the romance was slight but come on. They're four years old. I can't make them kiss. Well………..I can but that won't be right! I hope you tell me how I did and if you like my TailsxCream fics, I'll make more in the future! (hugs if your friend. Growls if you're foes) this is D signing off from a TailsxCream! Woohooo! **


End file.
